


Cat Scratch Fever

by pesterednoodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, But rn he is sick sunshine, F/M, It's p. cute, M/M, Other, Reader takes care of him, Sickfic, no specified gender for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterednoodle/pseuds/pesterednoodle
Summary: Somehow, it was weird to even imagine that these heroes had secret identities, like this was their only true form. Were they even human at all?





	1. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome.

** _ Symptom: Fatigue _ **

I couldn’t look away. No matter the fear I felt, no matter the instincts blaring inside of me to flee as fast as I could. I stood motionless, staring out at the world outside my balcony door. At Paris.

This almost felt like an everyday occurrence. Some poor soul would delve into their negativity, for just a mere second of anger, or sorrow, or terror, then they were akumatized. But wherever there was a villain, you could find a hero just around the corner. An opposing power.

Lady Bug and Chat Noir. Those were the heroes of this city. They struck hope into even the most despaired. I was no exception. And that was what kept me standing where I was, knowing that just a block away, the two heroes of Paris were fighting off whatever evil lurked on this night.

Little flashes of the fight could be seen every now and then. Lady Bug jumping up onto a building, Chat Noir following, both usually followed by the akumatized victim. I couldn’t help the way my nose pressed against the glass as I stared, completely star struck by the sight before me. It felt like I was a kid in the cinema, watching their favorite comic hero on the big screen for the first time, and this 30 x 80 inch glass felt like the best screen imaginable.

Somehow, it was weird to even imagine that these heroes even had secret identities, like this was their only true form. Were they even human at all? They seemed so much grander than us normal people. They had the purpose of keeping this city free of trouble. And the purpose of the rest of us? Reproduce and die. That was it.

It seemed the fight was beginning to wrap up. They were all back on the roof top, the heroes on one ledge, the victim on the other, as if artistically representing their opposing sides. There was a muffled, but enthusiastic cry and an item appeared in the heroine’s hands. Her lucky charm. Yup, this was the end of things. While knowing Lady Bug was working out a plan, I couldn’t help looking over to Chat Noir. He didn’t really look like he was all about this fight. In fact, his movements throughout had been clumsy, sloppy even. I was positive that he yet to even used his own special power, cataclysm. Was he okay?

I drew my attention back to Lady Bug. She had sprung into action and was going through a rather troublesome looking process of collecting various things around her, the cat seeming to lag as he attempted to follow suit, then proceeding to defend Ladybug at the last minute. With him distracting the victim, Lady Bug was able to retrieve their infected item, not wasting a moment to break it. It was over. She captured the deep violet butterfly in her yo-yo, and it left a pure white into the night sky.

A blinding light spread across the entire city, repairing any of the damages done in this last attack. When the light cleared from my line of sight, I looked back to the heroes, expecting to see Chat Noir back to normal- having assumed he’d been injured in the fight. He wasn’t. Instead of their usual commemorative fist bump, I could make out the figure of Chat Noir with his forehead pressed against Lady Bug’s shoulder, his back slumped in a manner that exuded exhaustion, and his arms dangling pathetically. Unlike her usual avoidances of his affections, she reached up, pressing a hand to the back of his head.

Yeah, there was no way he was okay.

A moment later, she began frantically speaking as she let the male go and quickly went to the now unakumatized victim. Then, she parted ways from him, leaving with the victim. I watched as Chat Noir prepared to take off, before deciding that was enough excitement for one night. I sighed as I practically peeled myself from the window, then headed toward my room.

Enough excitement for one night. Oh, how I was wrong.

I had just reached the threshold between my room and the living area when I heard it from behind. A heavy _thud_. I let out an embarrassing noise of alarm as I whipped around, eyes scanning the area before me.

And there he was. Outside, on my balcony, he laid on his side, his back facing me.

Oh no. He was panting really hard.

I let out a sharp curse as I rushed to the door, my hands working clumsily on the lock as I attempted to get the door open in a frenzy. Once I finally succeeded, I was kneeling behind Chat Noir in an instant, moving to reach out to him, but stopped. His head slowly turned back, so he was looking over his shoulder at me. Though I had already ceased my movements, it felt as if I’d frozen even further. Those eyes. They pierced right into my very being, and though it was like he was looking right through me, reading my every thought, he still looked worried.

I retracted my hand at this expression, instead reaching down and gripping at the seam of my night wear. “Are… you okay?” I wanted to hit myself for that one. Of course he wasn’t okay. Why else would he have crash landed onto my balcony? But he didn’t seem to even remotely judge me for the question. He just stared, letting out a slow, long breath, before nodding.

“Yeah,” he responded, his voice forcing enthusiasm. Though this definitely wasn’t how I wanted to meet one of the saviors of my city, I still felt the excited flutter of my heart at the sound of his voice in person. “I’m just taking a bit of a catnap on your balcony, sorry about that.” That fluttering quickly faded as I watched him turn his head back around, lean down pressing his cheek against the cold concrete below him, letting out a sound as if relishing the feeling, though his breathing began to pick up again.

I gulped, taking a moment to think the situation over, before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. It looked like he was about to maneuver his head back to where I was when I gave a tug, and though it was as gentle, it was still enough to get him on his back.

The way he stared up at me was unexplainable. Almost like he was too exhausted to even express his surprise, but his eyebrows still furrowed deeply. Now that he was facing me completely, I could see the light color of pink that stained his features. The fact that he didn’t even look embarrassed made that flush a warning sign. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his forehead, where it dipped beneath his bangs.

He was burning up.

“God, Chat Noir. How sick are you?”

It seemed his mind was lagging in processing the words spoken to him before he sighed. “That bad?”

I felt my lips tugging into a hard line. “Yes. Hell, you’re scalding!” That hard line tugged down further as a tired smirk formed on his lips.

“Oh wow, is this your way of confessing to me?”

Yeah, I was scowling now. This was no time for him to be making wise cracks- on that note, I think I understood Lady Bug a bit better after this. I allowed a heavy sigh to escape me, my eyelids falling shut as I thought through what needed to happen. He was really sick, and he was clearly teetering towards a high-grade fever, if he wasn’t already at that point. I already knew his answer to the idea of a hospital. He needed to be brought inside. Now.

Reaching down, my hand pressed between the cold concrete and his leather clad back, my other reached up to his chest, where I barely registered the rapid beating of his heart. “Okay, Chat Noir, I’m going to need you to help me get you up, alright? I’m going to sit you up first, on the count of three. Let me know if you get dizzy at all.” He was silent for several seconds, seeming to survey me, before he gave a single, firm nod. I repeated the movement. “Alright. One, two… three.” I used the strength of the arm at his back and the pressure of the one at his front to sit him up. Thankfully, he seemed to have had it in him still to help me. “You okay?” I asked, voice soft. Another nod. “Good. Now we need to get you up and inside to lay down and get some fluids in you.”

There was no confirmation this time. I watched a look of dread cross his features, his eyes, having initially been aimed at the ground slowly turned to me. What was that look? “That… That’s not a good idea,” when he spoke this time, his voice was much, much different. It was heavier, no playful lilt added to it what so ever. “I…” He didn’t seem like he knew how to finish his sentence as his gaze moved to the dark interior of my home. 

“Well it’s here or the hospital,” my voice instantly firmed, not intending to be harsh, but trying to get the severity of his state across to him. “And considering your oh-so gentle landing, I’m going assume that you don’t have the strength to be swinging around like usual.” His silence kind of gnawed at me, so I added, voicing lightening a bit, “I would take you to your home, or secret layer, or where ever you live when you aren’t saving the day, but then your secret life… wouldn’t be so secret anymore.”

There was a wave of relief that fell over me at the sound of his soft, barely audible chuckles. Then he sighed, closing his eyes. “Alright… I can’t… I can’t stay long, just… Until I regain my strength.”

That was enough for me. I shifted to where I was crouching, before I put his arm around my shoulder, returning my hands to their previous position on his torso and back, before recycling the line I’d used when I had been helping him sit up. On the count of three, we worked in lifting him to his feet. His leg almost immediately gave out. Due to my hands position on him, I was able to tug him into my body before he could fall far, keeping a wide stance as I attempted to balance him out. For a moment, I had to look up and take a deep breath, not only was he heavier than I’d expected, but this proximity was… rather intimate. I was suddenly so nervous, my hands quivering in their hold on him. I heaved him a bit higher against my body, keeping the crooks of my elbows under his armpits. After holding him a bit more comfortably, I took a moment to steady my emotions as well, then spoke, “you good, Chat Noir?”

“Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but yeah. Thanks-,” he paused as he was being transferred inside. “You know my name, but I haven’t caught yours yet.”

I looked down to him, before offering my name. He echoed it, and much like earlier, when I had heard him speak to me for the first time, my heart felt like butterflies were dancing within it. I gulped avoiding his gaze when he looked up grinning as I brought him to the couch, sitting him down.

“That’s a really nice name. It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it’d been under better circumstances.”

As he laid back, letting out a soft sigh, I surveyed him, frowning. He didn’t look like he was even remotely uncomfortable in that suit, which seemed completely insane to me. After all, when you have a fever as bad as his, the feeling of that material couldn’t be ideal. “So, is that suit attached to your skin, or-?”

“You’re not trying to get me out of it, are you?”

“Get real,” I stuttered out, my brows furrowing at his lop-sided grin. I grasped the fleece blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch and tugged it onto him. He made a half-hearted comment on how ‘it was so comfy that he may just wanna take it back home with him,’ but I ignored it, instead informing him that I was going get him some water and medicine. Just as I took a step in the direction of the kitchen, he spoke my name in a way that had me whipping back around to face him. The sound was just so pitiful, like he was finally expressing how miserable he was.

“Please,” he said. “Don’t let me fall asleep.” He understood my next expression of absolute confusion and clarified. “If I fall asleep, chances are I won’t stay in this form. I’ll be… _me_.”

There was no lying in the fact that this information piqued my curiosity. So, they really did have secret identities hidden behind jewelry. Magical jewelry. But I instead responded with, “what? Are you a hideous beast in your true form?”

He took the joke well, chuckling in his response. “If I say yes, will you agree?”

“I would either way, Chat Noir.”

With that, I moved into the kitchen. As I grabbed a glass and began filling it, the cat hero began speaking to me from the other room, telling me random, unprovoked comments and facts. This was more than likely a ploy to keep himself awake, much like when one would blast music and sing along to keep themselves awake behind the wheel of a car. However, I couldn’t help but space out as I became wrapped in my own thoughts. Not even ten minutes earlier, I’d been holding this boy so high above myself, nearly considering him god-like. Now, not only had I found that there really was a regular, human persona behind that mask, but he was just as prone to the flu as the rest of us normies.

Yet, I wasn’t as disappointed as I thought I would have been. In fact, there was something even more incredible about knowing this guy- this _kid_ had to balance out life as a super hero and a normal, human life. Unless he really was a grotesque beast in his true form.

After dropping a couple ibuprofen into a small, medicine cup, I walked back to the couch with the pills and the water filled glass. As I approached, he finally cut off his endless thought trails, staring up at me. In the dark of the living area, his eye glowed brilliantly, nearly making me feel frozen over again, but I fought the tensing of my limbs until I stopped before him. We exchanged a smile as I passed both the medicine and the water over. Though it looked like it was taking more effort than it should have, he eventually forced the pills down and gulped down the water with them. Then he just laid back, his gaze finding my form once more.

“Do… You want the lights on? It may help you stay awake.”

He seemed to ponder the idea for a second, before nodding his head, then tilting it into the pillow he managed to position beneath him. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. The less of a chance, the better.”

I merely nodded, immediately reaching over and turning the knob of the lamp beside the couch he resided on. His reaction was instantaneous. He hissed, bringing his black cladded arm up and over his eyes. My own hiss was released, followed by an apology. “Did you want me to turn it off?”

“No, that’s okay,” he sighed out, slowly peeling his arm from his face. Once again, that smile was lighting his face, seeming brighter than even the lamp light bulb.

“Well, you’re still smiling, so I suppose your condition isn’t too severe, huh?”

Another chuckling response. “I mean, how could I not be when someone so beautiful is standing before me? And now there’s light to truly admire it.”

I couldn’t help the teasing smirk that formed on my lips as I hummed. “Oh, so it’s _not_ just Lady Bug that you flirt with.”

He hummed through his own train of thought, before shrugging. “I mean, I’ll say anything if it’s going to make someone happy and get a smile out of them.”

That previous smirk slowly fell as unhidden wonder formed in my expression, before I found myself smiling as well. “That’s… Really sweet. You know, it’s one thing to be a hero and just go around saving the day… But to also want to make an emotional impact on someone, that’s a different form of saving. You’re a really good person, Chat. Flirt or not.”

He just stared back at me for several long moments, and I almost registered his cheeks developing a bit of a darker color, before he sighed happily. “You know, I feel like you are, too.”

I bit my lower lip to fight off a dopey grin, before patting his shoulder and heading back into the kitchen. “I’m going to make you some tea. Maybe see if getting some caffeine in you can hit at that grogginess.”

He murmured his thanks as I put the kettle on the stove and started it up. I also prepared a couple of cool clothes to assist in lowering his fever a bit more. I hadn’t suspected anything wrong with the current silence, and I really should have.

Then I heard the faintest, yet unmistakable sound of a snore.

My body didn’t even give me a moment to tense, before I found myself rushing to the boy on my couch, staring down. Sure enough, he had fallen asleep. I had barely been gone a minute! I knelt down, placing a hand on his bicep, preparing to shake him back to consciousness. That was when a green light invaded the hero’s form, building up his body.

I squeezed my eyes shut.


	2. Prolonged Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces fell back into place in my fever clouded memory.  
So, at least for tonight, I knew to not expect anything.

** _ Symptom: Prolonged Fever _ **

__

“Lift your hands a bit more.”

“Um, okay..”

Voices. That was the only thing I was aware of. There were no initial faces put to them, though one did have much more of a familiar ring to it than the other. There was something about the familiar one that, despite the frustration that I knew was usually associated with it, still left me feeling comforted and happy, like there was a lot of fond memories that came with it.

“Alright now move it a bit to the right. No, your other right!”

“Sorry!”

The other voice wasn’t one that I felt I knew too well. It was almost like knowing you’ve heard it once before, but in a bit more of a déjà vu sense. It wasn’t one I felt strongly associated with, unlike the previous.

I felt myself slowly drive further and further into consciousness with the voices interacting. Until I was literally being smothered by it.

“No, higher!”

I felt a freezing, soaked fabric being shoved right against my nostrils, and my eyelids flew open. The area around me was completely pitch black. I jerked my head up off the soft cushioning it had been placed upon and whipped my head toward the direction of the now bickering conversation.

“Hey, are you trying to smother him?” Plagg demanded, and though it was too dark to see, the glowing, green orbs of the Kwamis’ eyes told him where he was floating.

“You were supposed to be helping me! My vision is about as good as a bat’s right now, so you’re the one in charge of directing.” I couldn’t see who the other voice belonged to, but they were definitely very close to me. A moment later, the cold rag, that’d been the true culprit to my awakening, was placed delicately on my forehead.

I noticed Plagg’s eyes turn to me, before he suddenly flew much closer. “You’re awake!”

The other let out a stuttering, “huh?”

That was when all the pieces fell back into place in my fever clouded memory. Right. I had been running a high fever, and yet I still went out to help Lady Bug. God, that had been so stupid! All I’d managed to do was become a huge burden. Not to mention I had made my lady worry about me. Not cool, Agreste. And then there was _them_. They had taken me in when I barely had the strength to so much as stand on my own. They took care of me.

“Plagg,” I started, my voice hoarse and the feeling of my swollen throat making it painful to speak. Then I processed the rest of the situation. I’d fallen asleep. And if Plagg was out that meant…

I had detransformed.

This time when I said Plagg’s name, it was filled with much more alarm. “Wha-what’s going on? Did they-?” I stopped myself. I didn’t want to continue. I didn’t want to even think about the fact that my secret, the fact that I was Chat Noir was now out in the world, all because I was too stubborn, too _stupid_ to just take a break and recuperate for just a day.

“Oh, stop worrying,” came Plagg’s nonchalant, reply. I even saw the way he rolled his eyes. Did he not even care about the severity of this situation? “They don’t know who _you_ are, okay?”

Huh? I turned my head in the direction of the other person. It was too dark for my eyes to really adjust, I could just barely make them out if I squinted hard enough. And sure enough, their eyes were squeezed shut. I tilted my head a bit, looking past Plagg and to the lamp that’d been previously lit before I’d unknowingly fallen unconscious. Then I craned my neck to look behind me where the balcony that showed off the beautiful Paris night had been. The curtains were pulled shut. Was… This person really working this hard to ensure that my secret wasn’t revealed.

Plagg said, “it was real funny watching them. They were stumbling around with their eyes squeezed shut tripping over and bumping into things to try and limit their vision. Top tier entertainment, I’d say.”

“At least one of us was enjoying it,” came their growl, before they released an anxiety-filled sigh. “Chat Noir… I’m really sorry.”

“Huh?” That was the only response I could think of. After having worked as hard as they had just so they wouldn’t risk see me, what did they have to be sorry about?

“I didn’t realize that you would have fallen asleep as quickly as you did. I had one job, that one request from the person who risks their life everyday to protect my city, and I couldn’t even do that one task. I’m sorry.”

Though it was clear they were very sincere, and they really did feel bad for my falling sleep, I couldn’t help but begin chuckling.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” They demanded, a soft huff to their tone.

“No, I’m not laughing at you,” I insisted. “It’s just, you have already done so much to ensure that I’m able to get back up on my feet. And you are doing even more to go out of your way and not see me _while_ still taking care of me. So you really don't need to apologize.”

They were silent for several seconds, then when they sighed this time, it was one of relief. “So, Plagg says you really are some hideous monster in this form. I think he said “Quasimodo-esque”, is that true?”

I jerked my gaze over to the Kwami, who I didn’t have to see to know that he had his hands over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

“Let’s just say I’d prefer to leave it up to your imagination,” I murmured out bitterly, glaring at the small, green eyed cat.

After a brief, awkward silence, they finally spoke, asking how I was feeling. Now that they mentioned it, I really didn’t feel as bad as I had before I’d slept. I recognized the feeling of something wet beneath my neck, and realized that they had placed some damp cloths on my forehead and my neck, yet- unlike the one on my forehead that was still rather cool, the one on my neck felt to be around my body temperature, making almost indistinguishable from the rest of the pillow. “Have you been changing the cloths out?”

“Well, yeah, what good would a lukewarm cloth do for your fever? Or, at least I was about to. But your miraculous thing- or _Plagg_ is really bad at giving orders up until the damage is already done.” Yeah, that sounded about right.

“Hey,” came Plagg’s offended response. “It’s not my fault that you weren’t quick enough to respond!”

They began bickering again, and honestly, it felt as if they were, somehow, already comfortable with each other’s company. In fact, it sounded much like Plagg and I. I responded to their initial question, informing that I was feeling much better- though I didn’t feel 100%, a bit more rest would get me there. Then another of my seemingly endless questions came to mind.

“Wait, how long have I been out?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” came their immediate response. Right, they had been living like the blind for, quite possibly, however long I had been out.

Plagg then answered, “it’s only been a couple hours since your splatted onto their balcony, so I’d say an hour and a half.”

Yikes, that was a clear sign that I really needed to go. Though I had built a decoy to make it look like I was still in bed, I didn’t know the chances of Natalie or my father trying to check on how my fever was.

“okay Plagg, we should really go!”

I looked over to the person who had taken care of me over these last few hours and smiled at the way I could just see their eyebrows furrow in concern. They were still worried. I spoke the name they gave to me and they jolted a bit at the sound. “I stand with what I said earlier. You really are a good person. Hell, I could have easily ended up on the balcony of someone who felt like taking advantage of my condition or someone who wanted a couple hundred followers on their blog for being the one to out who I am. You, however, just wanted to ensure that I would be okay. Even now, when I am before, completely me, you aren’t even trying to sneak a peek.” I shifted, tossing my legs over the edge of the couch and sitting before them. They were still kneeled on the floor, and watching them, with their eyes squeezed shut, I couldn’t help the way my heart warmed, even as the cloth from my forehead plopped down onto my lap, leaving a cold, wet spot on my jeans. There was something about the trust that I could put in them that made me giddy and completely forget about my illness. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to their cheek as a token of my sincere gratitude.

They didn’t react as well I had thought they would have.

They jerked back in alarm, letting out a noise as they whipped around so their back was facing me. “Wha-what are you doing? You were literally the sickest I have ever seen someone. Are you trying to get me infected?”

“Oh… Uh, sorry!”

“Yeah, seriously, what are you doing, Adri-,” Plagg shut himself up before he could finish my name. “Ch-Chat Noir…”

“Plagg!”

“Okay, seriously,” the one with their back toward me started. “If you give out his name after all that I just went through to not find out who he is, then I will absolutely lose my shit.”

I initially winced at their language, before losing whatever anger I was about to hold against Plagg and laughing. I thanked them again, making sure to use emphasis on their name. It wasn’t one that I would be forgetting anytime soon.

“Plagg, claws out.”

Then I was back to being Chat Noir again.

“Okay, you don’t have to look away from me anymore.”

Now that I was transformed back, I had my night vision, so I was able to watch clearly as they turned back to me, initially only peaking one eye open, as if to make sure it really was safe, before they completely opened them. They moved over to the balcony door, where they pulled the blinds, letting the nightlights fill the room, before they really looked me over, seeming to take in every detail.

“Are you really sure you’re well enough to be swinging around again?” They asked, brows knit together.

I walked over and poked lightly at the bunched-up skin between their eyebrows. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that,” I commented lightly, making their frown only deepen. I then went on to answer them. “Yeah, you really did make a great nurse. I don’t suppose I could drop by if ever something ales me again?”

Their lips finally quirked up a bit. “I’d be offended in my unofficial practice if you didn’t.” They paused once more, before moving away from the balcony and over to their couch. They picked up the fleece blanket that had been covering me previously, and when they were back over to me, they wrapped it around my shoulder, informing me that these nights were growing colder as fall neared.

I grinned, feeling my stomach flip a bit. With that, I opened the balcony door and took off toward my place, the soft blanket fluttering behind me like a cape with each leap.

* * *

It had been over a month since I’d met Chat Noir.

Each day that passed, I relived that night. That night had shown me something new about these heroes that protected us Parisians each day. They were human, just as much as I was, but they were humans with the burden of an entire city on their shoulders. They weren’t gods on Earth, or any of that nonsense that I use to think of them. They could bleed like anyone else- or, in this case, catch a bad flu.

I stared down at the letter clutched between my fingers. It had been left on my balcony a week after Chat Noir dropped by, along with the blanket I’d lent to him. The note went on to tell me just how thankful the boy was for what I’d done for him and ensuring me that he had _thoroughly_ washed my blanket.

Those weren’t the points of the letter that I had been reading over and over, though.

_I don’t even know where to begin with repaying you, but I swear, I will find a way to._

_ \- C N_

Initially, I’d rolled my eyes at the sentence. After all, he was always keeping Paris safe, what more could someone ask for than a protected city to live in? But then I read the sentence again. And I read it again. And again. Until I was realizing, with an abundant amount of glee, that this meant I would be seeing him again.

True, I practically saw his face on the daily, due to it always being on the news, but seeing him face-to-face and being able to speak with him again, preferably when he wasn’t having his brain boiled, was so different than admiring from afar.

I still hadn’t talked to him since that night, but that was okay; I trusted him. He had been putting a lot of faith in me when he’d even agreed to let me bring him into my home, it was only fair that I do the same with this. Especially considering this was much less dire.

A soft exhalation left me as I let my eyes fall closed, feeling the hard wood of the balcony railing dig into my arms as I bore my weight against it. I wasn’t sure what the cat had in store for me down the road, but I could almost guarantee it was going to be good. After a couple more moments, I pushed myself off the railing, making my way inside, paper in hand. I knew that Lady Bug and Chat Noir were currently fighting another person who had been akumatized, so, at least for tonight, I knew to not expect anything.

That was until a voice spoke my name, and I tensed up.

My hand froze where it’d been on the glass door, having been prepared to shut it. I slowly looked over my shoulder, eyes wide.

“Lady Bug?”

The bug herself stood right where I’d been previously leaning, facing me. She slowly dragged her gaze up and down my form, surveying me in all my nightwear glory. Her features, initially pensive, softened before a gentle smile graced her lips. Then she repeated my name again.

I confirmed it with a nod, turning to face her. My gaze met hers, all the questions swamping my head lying clear in my eyes, for she immediately began explaining.

“Chat Noir told me quite a bit about you. I am told that you are someone trustworthy, someone who I can absolutely count on.” My face suddenly began to feel, very, very warm at her words, wondering how those couple hours could solidify his view of me. She continued, “we’re fighting someone who has been akumatized and we are in desperate need of backup.”

I was so wrapped up in her presence that hadn’t even realized the superheroine had been holding something in her hand until she was holding a small, hexagonal box to me.

“We need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel the need to say that I was blindly winging it throughout the entirety of this chapter, due to the fact that this story was initially supposed to be a MariChat story, but there were certain parts that I felt caught on. So I just made it an insert reader. I do intend to still release the MariChat version of this, but just when I get it exactly how I want it.  
As for the relationship between the reader and Chat Noir... I just really freaking lover platonic insert readers. I was as subtle as I could be about that, in case anyone who does read this wants it to possibly mean more than just Adrien trusting the reader, but I did keep the reader's feeling that of admiration instead of a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> you had one job.


End file.
